Halloween
by Reichieru-Uchiha
Summary: Halloween has come to the Akatsuki who loves this holiday. Deidara and Sasori are in charge of watching the hideout and scare off kids while the other steals candy from the weaker ones. Too bad Deidara has other ideas for this spooky holiday.


Halloween, the most favored holiday in the Akatsuki. The day where they were allowed to steal candy from innocent children and those who wished to stay in the house could.

They all left the house at different times, coming and going as they please. Konan had dressed up as a blue flower, leaving with Pain who wore a tuxedo.

Zetsu didn't care about wearing costumes and left as he usually did – as a plant.

Kakuzu was being a mummy, green eyes giving it an affect. Hidan turned into his Jashinist form and brought along his scythe.

Kisame had somehow managed to get hold of a weasel costume and forced Itachi to wear it. He had merged with Samehada himself. Their plan was to chase little kids this year. Boy, it would be fun. The others were in charge of selling candy.

Sasori and Deidara chose to stay behind this year. There was a countless amount of C1 explosives planted around the perimeter of the house.

"That's not a hell of a good thing Deidara," grumbled Sasori. "There wouldn't be anyone to scare off if they set them off."

Deidara looks at his hands, the tongues moving around his palm. He did not need a costume at all. The months on his hands did the trick. He glanced at the Hiruko puppet, scorpion tail flicking back and forth.

"What?" snapped Sasori.

"Nothing, un," said Deidara, having a strange feeling all of a sudden towards his partner.

Sasori walks off into the direction of the kitchen.

"Could you get me a soda, Sasori no Danna, hmmm?" he asked. "I'm getting a bit thirsty, un."

Mumbling, Sasori walks towards the kitchen, getting the two of them food. Damn, why he volunteered for this, he hadn't a clue.

He comes back with the soda and a plate of cookies. Deidara was plopped down on the couch watching TV. There was a woman talking about clothes and fashion.

"Never knew you were into that Deidara," he teased, popping open the cans of soda.

"I'm not, un," and changes it to the weather channel just to prove it.

"_Tonight, the skies will be clear. The rain clouds seemed to passed by and the temperature tonight would be in the high 40s and low 50s. Dress warmly and have a great Halloween night. Tune in later –– ."_

Deidara pressed the Power button and grabs the can of soda, taking a chug.

"Um, Deidara… That was my can…"

Eyes bulging, Deidara runs to the bathroom and spits back out as much as he could, though some had made it down into his stomach.

_Fuck, un…_, he thought, but he kind of like it as well…

He walks back out to the living room, pretending that things were fine and sits back down on the couch again.

"Sasori no Danna, un, I don't think we're going to get anyone tonight, considering that they can't get pass the C1s. Want to go to the Haunted Castle, hmmm?"

Now that Sasori thought about it, the amount of C1 explosives Deidara planted were hard to get around. Nodding, they go to the basement where there was a secret passage that would lead them out of the house safely.

They got out in one piece and started their journey to the Haunted Castle up the hill at the end of the block.

They encountered many groups of people along the way, mostly adults with little kids who headed in the opposite direction as they were going.

Sasori was in the lead and began to climb the hill. Deidara follows close behind. There was a line of kids already waiting for this event, just as there were any other year.

"What a line, un."

"I hate waiting," complains Sasori.

Hell, the line was long. Because it was a steep hill, the top portion of it was winding in a snake line filled with kids.

"Dammit, Sasori no Danna, this line's fucking long, un."

Sasori just continued to trudge up the hill and wished he had not agreed to this either. If only he went out scaring kids instead. It would be better than this.

Deidara steps on a tree root and he did not notice that it was higher than his thoughts and slips on it. He reached out both hands and grabs the first thing he had in contact – Sasori's cloak

They both tumbled back down the way they came from, hitting the fallen leaves and twigs long the way.

"God dammit Deidara," cursed Sasori. Hiruko's body had fallen apart, cracked.

Deidara had landed on top of Sasori – somehow – and how was hugging onto Sasori's neck.

The strange feeling comes over Deidara again and he couldn't suppress it. Without knowing, he kisses Sasori, passionately.

Surprising, Sasori kissed his back. Something very un-Sasori-like.

"What are you going to do with the Hiruko body, hmmm?" Deidara was now gasping for breath and so was Sasori.

"That thing's old." Sasori looks at the now broken pieces. "It has no use to me anymore."

He was now holding Deidara now, whose head rests on his shoulder.

"Still want to go to the Haunted House, hmmm?"

Sasori nods and gets up. Deidara follows him again.

_I still hate waiting…_

Finally, around midnight, the two were finally in but the man at the door stopped them.

"Hey, where are your parents?" he boomed.

Ignoring the man, Deidara charges in, dragging Sasori behind him.

The "chills and thrills" that were supposed to be in there did not amuse the Akatsuki members at all. They have seen thing far worse than fake skeleton popping out and pulled back by strings.

Eventually, they got to the heart of the Haunted House, the supposedly scariest part. More like the loveliest part to these two.

There was the janitor's door to the side, which Deidara pulls Sasori into.

Once the door shut behind them, Deidara started kissing Sasori again, both of them enjoying it very much.

Their tongue explores the other's mouth, as much as having a wooden partner goes. Deidara did not seem to mind this as long as he had Sasori with him.

Going deeper into the kiss, Sasori pulls back the strand of hair out of Deidara's face, who didn't seem to mind it at all.

After a few minutes, the two gasps for breath again.

"Sasori no Danna, un."

"What is it?" puffed Sasori, red hair messed up at an awkward angle.

"Would the others… wonder where we went, hmmm?"

"Don't worry," reassured Sasori, pulling Deidara's head towards his mouth again.

The room had become quite warm, or maybe it was just the lack of breath, but either way, both had their cloaks lying at their feet on the floor.

Neither of them had any sense of time anymore. It was well passed 1AM in the morning but Deidara and Sasori were still in the closet.

Deidara's arms were around Sasori's neck and they mouths on his hands were licking Sasori's neck.

Sasori moans as the warm drools rolls down his back.

Deidara licks Sasori's face and once he had winked at his partner, or maybe it was just his eye blinking in a weird way.

Their bodies were still pressed closely against each other's in the compact space.

Around 3AM, Deidara begins to nod off after their night of activities.

"Fuck! What time is it, un?"

Sasori shakes his head, not knowing at all. He was just a puppet master, not a clock.

"Let's just stay here Deidara," he suggests, pulling Deidara towards him again.

Their legs entwined together and they fit together quite well despite their different body structures.

They continued to make-out until Deidara had finally fallen asleep on Sasori's shoulder.

Reaching out, Sasori pushes back the hair matted on Deidara's cheeks and forehead from the sweat and saliva.

Deciding that they had better leave, Sasori picks up their cloak. He puts his own on and helps the sleeping Deidara into his as well.

Dragging Deidara behind him, he heads towards the front door. Luckily, the door was not locked.

"Deidara, wake up." He slaps the blonde's face for some support but there was no response.

Sighing, he opens the door and lifts Deidara into his arms, whose arm went instantly to him neck.

Closing the door behind them, Sasori heads out with Deidara in his arms towards home.

He had a feeling that there would be quite a few holes in the ground and a few lies to tell when the others ask of their whereabouts.

There were and the first to ask was Hidan.

"Where the fuck were you?"

Deidara was still asleep. "…un…"

"We were out," Sasori replied. "It got boring here with no one ringing on the doorbell."

"Does that mean… you didn't record the scared face on the camera?" pouted Kisame. He had expected to see something amusing when he got back. Scaring little kids was apparently not enough for the shark man.

"Sorry," Sasori apologizes, leaving to put Deidara in the room. "Deidara and I need to be alone for a while!" he shouted back before slamming the door to their room shut.

Sasori drops Deidara onto his bed and wakes over to his own. It was his turn to look and now saw that Deidara was actually awake.

"Nice one you there Sasori no Danna, un."

"And great job faking that you were asleep Deidara," smirked Sasori.

Hell, Deidara didn't want to walk down the hill again, not again… and he was a bit tired.

Still lying down, he looks back over at Sasori.

"What is it now Deidara?"

"You know, you're a great kisser Sasori no Danna, un. Did you know that hmmm?"


End file.
